Bleach: Purify
by khalia602
Summary: Basically- Some arrancar scientist wants to purify hollows by throwing poke balls at them which purify their souls turning them into Pokemon. The story starts in soul society's meeting room where all other details are revealed. Espada are Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

All of Soul Society's higher ups glowered down at him from high seats. was the yellow lightning-tailed mouse next to him really a hollow? How did it have such power?

"Pika-Pika, Pikachu?" Some froze...was that all it could say?

"Huh? Oh, don't worry Pikachu everything's okay." A boyish voice answered boringly.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya! What is this creature?" An old aging man ,on the highest seat, demanded.

"This is Pikachu; the electric mouse Pokemon...it was given to me by an arrancar scientist..." Collective gasps were heard throughout the room.

"An arrancar scientist, you say?" He demanded.

"Hai, he asked me to care for it. He claimed his research was turning hollows into Pokemon by use of the Monster Purification Ball. The Monster ball when abbreviated. it is used by throwing it at a hollow. it always immediately contains it but some strong hollows break free and..."

"And...?" Another superior questioned.

" And...are left as Pokemon due to the fact that the Monster ball has already changed their metabolism. Their rieatsu is then changed into different...elemental abilities, such as Pikachu ability to make the hydrogen in it's tail into a pure metal and utilize this as a weapon. It however though has weaknesses such as the attack Rock throw which changes the user's rieatsu into rocks to be projected at the opponent. This solidified rieatsu known simply as a rock-type attack is super-effective against it."

"Well we believe-" Another began.

The double doors in the front of the room slammed open "Toshiro Hitsugaya I want to battle you!" Ichigo Kurosaki had burst into the room.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"Well that really nice- and clueless arrancar gave me a Monster Ball! It was pretty easy to get a Pokemon from there on...wanna battle?" He was utterly oblivious to the outraged looks directed at him.

"Well only to identify to my superior type advantages and disadvantages on a battle field." He looked up to them, each nodded solemnly at him.

" Go! Gin!" He threw out a red and white ball that exploded in white light before speeding back to him. Falling to it's feet was a very upset looking Shiny Eevee.

"EEE! Eeevee! Vee-Vee Eevee!" It ranted at Pikachu.

Pikachu looked confused then started spinning dizzily. "What!? How did you hit us with such a simple attack as chatter?" Toshiro ranted " It's of no matter whilst confusing us you also raised Pikachu's special or elemental attack...I hope you know that...and how-?"

"Gin? It's a long story but I just looked around the Rukongai and I found him arguing with Tosen...He was some cute brown teddy bear with a Big crescent moon on his forehead...see?" He pointed behind him at the waving bear.

"I see you made him use charm successfully distracting Pikachu into letting it's guard down...Well if it's a double battle you want it's one you'll get. Go! Nidoran Male!" He sent out a dark purple rabbit with spikes jutting out from it's back and behind it's ears haphazardly. It appeared to be quite rash as it started running around violently, jabbing it's horn at the ground.

"Nidoran use Double-Kick on the bear Tosen! Fighting type attacks are super-effective against Normal types!" Toshiro ordered.

"B-But-..." Ichigo was at a loss.

"It's quite obvious isn't it? You of course wouldn't know that only normal-types have nothing to distinguish their element. Unlike my poison-type Nidoran and electric-type Pikachu they look like regular animals...and if I win I take Gin for we both know Eevees only come in brown." He explained.

Nidoran finally caught up with Tosen who was quite fast. It jumped in the air " Well I know what types strong against Poison! Tosen use Dig! Ground-type his sorry ass!" Ichigo cheered.

"Nidoran use focus energy! We need you focused! Pikachu quick attack on Gin!" Toshiro yawned out of boredom.

"Gin dodge and use dig! What the hell are you the one type disadvantaged? Or maybe you just like being plain dissed!" Ichigo joked.

Toshiro wasn't amused. " My superiors are you understanding the fundamentals now?"

"Yes Toshiro and do stay focused we'd hate to see that disrespectful boy win" a female said.

"Pikachu Double Team!" Illusion clones appeared all over the field as it ran and sniffed around.

"Gin! Tosen! Come up!" Both appeared out of the ground.

"NOW! Battle tactic #2!" Pikachu ran full speed at Gin and Nidoran ran full speed at Tosen.

"Gin use Bite! Tosen use Tackle!"

Nidoran jumped into the air and hit Tosen twice on the head with glowing red feet. Tosen then tackled it onto the floor bringing up a bunch of dirt. Pikachu at the other side of the battle field ran at Gin before glowing blue jumping up.

"HUH!? QUICK ATTACK AT WHAT THE BLOODY CEILING!?" Ichigo Laughed but stopped choking when he saw what happened next.

Pikachu came down throwing a Electrified orb at Gin. Who whimpered as it hit him dead on a cloud of dust covering the room in a foggy mist.

"GIN - - - -!" Ichigo roared the sound of static cutting him off.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Pokemon Character Sheet

_ICHIGO_

Nickname: Tosen Starter

Gender: Male

Species: Teddiusra

Level: 20

Moveset:

Tackle  
Charm  
Dig  
Shadow Ball + TM

Nature: Quiet and Relaxed

Personality: Tends to be quite modest and a little Naive at times.

Perks: Blind,fast and quite strong, he will protect his friends at any cost.

However ends up as quite sarcastic at times.

Helps Gin with his tricks so half of the blame is put on him.

Most suiting phrase: I see your point...now...why should I heed it?  
_

Nickname: Gin

Gender: Male

Species: Eevee shiny

Level: 19

Moveset:

Bite  
Dig  
Chatter + TM  
Quick Attack

Nature: Impish and Jolly

Personality: Likes to fight and is quite mischievous but caring.

Perks: Almost never opening his eyes, he sees the hidden talent in others.

He likes relaxing on Ichigo's lap and getting petted, he claims he likes the way Ichigo smells.

Plays numerous tricks on his close friends, calls them pranks on enemies.

Most suiting phrase: Hmm...Repeat it so I care please?

_TOSHIRO_

Nickname: Hana

Gender: Female

Species: Pikachu Starter

Level: 18

Moveset:

Quick Attack  
Double Team  
Electro Ball  
Thunder Shock

Nature: Mild and Modest

Personality: Sweet and kind, she prefers to befriend others rather than fight.

Perks: Easily Calmed and quite motherly which stuns most people since she is a child.

She likes to remain on Toshiro's shoulder as common for Pikachu to seek the highest point.

Likes to see everything fun as a new adventure to push Toshiro to go on.

Most suiting phrase: ~Pika-Chu~!

Nickname: Danny

Gender: Male

Species: Nidoran

Level: 18

Moveset:

Double Kick  
Peck  
Leer  
Focus Energy

Nature: Rash and Bold

Personality: Funny and very energetic sees life as an adventure.

Perks: Easily riled up and is very sarcastic.

He prefers to be in the middle of battle.

He enjoys headbutting people as a greeting.

Most suiting phrase: Nido-ni!


End file.
